


A Visit

by Chihibabe



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Also spoilers for Conquest., Background Relationships, Character death but since they don't die in the game I don't think it's important., I think that's all the characters, I'll put it in the warnings anyway., Multi, Some of the characters are just mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war between Hoshido and Nohr is over, Odin takes his wife and daughter back home, to his original home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any sort of fanfiction in the Fire Emblem universe, I'm sorry if I slightly mess up the characters.
> 
> Also I haven't finished Conquest yet, I'm at Chapter 22 and I know I'm close, I just can't bring myself to finish it.
> 
> Also Laslow/Inigo in this is the son of Olivia and Chrom.

Finally, after a long and bloody war, peace had came to the two kingdom's of Nohr and Hoshido. It was not easy to gain, having the two prince's of Hoshido being killed, and King Garon not actually be King Garon, but a vessel, but peace had finally came. With peace, comes no need for an army, there would be no need for Odin to stay, if it wasn't for his wife being Elise, one of the princesses of this kingdom.

Elise, like most others, were curious as to where Odin had come from. He could have easily passed for a Norhian, but there was something odd about him, something off putting, that stood out, that said he truly wasn't from here. She had questioned her husband before, in fact, the night of their wedding. The light in his eyes, the smile that was originally stretched across his face vanquished, as he looked away, a whisper of his voice replying, "Not important as of now."

So, the princess had dropped it, not questioning him once more about it. It wasn't until she had Ophelia, the blonde, bubbly baby that she so much loved that Odin said something that made her ponder again, about where he had came from.

With tears in his eyes, Odin said softly, soft enough that Elise had to strain her ears to hear it, "She looks just like you, mother..."

Oh, the duo visited their daughter, maybe not as much as they should've, but they did visit her. They got to experience some of her firsts, but it wasn't until that day where she was in the village, trying to find the tome that Odin had described in his book, that they experienced their own first, it was their first time experiencing fear for her.

Odin was surprised, she had held her own, well enough that she joined her "chosen" father. The duo fought together when Elise, the troubadour was too busy to fight, be it healing, or conversing with her siblings over the flow of the battle.

It wasn't until one day though, that Ophelia brought up something that made Odin wonder, wonder if it was time he showed his family where he came from, once this war was over.

"This mark on my arm..."

The was the day when he realized that he couldn't hide this forever, that he did need to show where he came from. Now that the war was over though, now would be the time.

_

"Elise, Ophelia," he started one night, while the family was having dinner, "how would you like to see where the darkness comes from!"

"Oh father! You mean it?" Ophelia had asked, moving to jump up from her seat, a wide grin plastered on her pale face.

"Of course." He said simply, as Elise looked toward him, violet eyes wide.

"Odin, are you sure?" She had asked. It wasn't like Odin to bring up the history, especially of where he came from.

"As sure as my blood aches!"

_

The family packed up, all three of them on horses, as uncomfortable as it was for Ophelia. An extra horse was prepared with everything they would need. Elise's staff was behind her, as Odin and Ophelia had their tome's on themselves. They didn't predict anything to happen, as for a while, it was mostly barren land with very few villages after they leave the borders of Nohr. As they trailed on, Odin's silence increased. Eventually, the entire family fell silent as the wind passed through them.

Once they reached a harbor in a county called Valm, that's when Odin started to speak again, rambling on and on about how they'll call him a different name, and how it'll be different here than before, but not to worry. Everyone they'll meet will be nice, and they'll question you guys as well, but not to worry.

-

They stop once they cross the borders from Regna Ferox into Ylisse. A small field covered with stone tombstones. As Odin slipped off of his horse, and walked forward silently, the mother and daughter did the same. Odin suddenly stopped, kneeling down softly to squint at a tombstone before sighing, turning to Ophelia.

"Remember the two valiant hero's I talked about? Meet them, my mother, Lissa, and my father, Lon'qu." His voice was shaky, not having any of his normal flamboyant personality dripping into it as he turned to the graves again, tears rolling from his cheeks onto them.

Elise was the first to step forward, hugging Odin from behind, "I'm sure they're proud of you, my love." She murmured, as she listened to Odin try not to sob, try to control his breathing.

"If only I would have been there to save them." He choked out, as Ophelia came up to stand beside him, her blonde hair drifting into her face as she stared at the graves, her hand slipping into her father's.

"The chosen one's parents, how proud they would've been! I'm sure they understand, why you left."

Odin dropped to his knees, and finally let himself cry.

-

The trio were now standing in front of a castle, as Odin spoke softly to the guard, who then stepped aside. Odin turned to his family, nodding his head as he took a step into the castle. His feet followed the layout, even though it had been years since he had last been in it. The two others of his family rushing to keep up with him as he froze at a rather large door, taking a deep breath, then knocking.

A guard opened the door, and stared at the man before blinking, dropping down to one knee, and whispered, "Welcome home, Owain."

Odin dipped his head, murmuring a quick, "Thank you, sir," before pushing off, looking straight ahead at the long haired person sitting on a throne, a blond haired man with glasses sitting beside her as she looked up. She stood, rushing toward the Odin as he took a running leap to her as well, embracing her in a rather tight hug as she whispered, "Welcome home, Owain."

Odin- Owain, parted from his cousin, as he looked toward his wife and daughter before speaking, "Lucina, my wife Elise and daughter, Ophelia."

Lucina shook hands quietly with both, as Ophelia gasped, clutching her hand tighter, "Your eye."

"Hm, ah, the Mark of the Exalt." She responded, her other hand moving to touch just below her eye before murmuring, "Do you have your's or are you like your grandmother?"

Odin cut in then, speaking loudly, "Why, of course she has it! She is a chosen one."

Lucina laughed, "Of course, my apologies."

Lucina turned to Odin, "How is Inigo?" Her voice was soft, as she looked down.

"Inigo? He is alive." Odin responded, looking to his cousin, "He has two children, Shigure and Soleil."

"Ah, he is married?"

"Was... she passed."

Lucina flinched, but nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that... do you know if he'll return?"

"I'm afraid I do not."

The two fell silent as Elise and Ophelia looked between each other. An eyebrow raised as one by one, they pieced that Inigo was Laslow.

"Excuse me," Ophelia pipped up, making sure to be kind as she looked toward Lucina, "Laslow, what is he to you?"

"Laslow?" Lucina questioned, before nodding, "Laslow... he always did like that name. Laslow is my brother."

"Does he have the mark too?" Elise finally asked, trying to think of when, or if she ever had saw a strange mark on him like she had seen on her daughter.

"He should, it's on the back of his leg, just above his knee." She responded, a frown crossing her face. "Has he been covering it?"

"Must have been." Odin replied, before looking toward the blond haired man.

"Laurent?" He asked, as the man nodded, then stood.

"Yes, it is I. It is nice to see you again, Owain."

"My, your speech has differed since I left."

"As yours, it is slightly less flamboyant."

"Maybe."

-

"Gerome?" Lucina said, repeating the name that Odin had asked, "He's alive still, in the Wyvern Valley. He is unmarried."

"Oh? What happened to him and Noire?"

"Inigo happened... he became so infatuated with him... he still was, last I knew."

Odin sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I imagine Lasl- Inigo felt the same for a while, considering I did find a few letter's addressed to him."

"Yet never sent?"

"Never."

Lucina sighed, sitting back down on her throne. It was just her and Odin in there now, as Laurent took Ophelia and Elise to explore the town. The silence that fell between conversations was a comfortable silence, before Odin started back up.

"Chrom and Olivia?"

"They died last year." Lucina said in a strained voice, looking away for a moment, before looking back to Odin.

"Mother and Father?"

"A year after you left."

"Oh."

And silence fell again, as Odin paced, trying to think of something to ask before shaking his head, looking toward Lucina, "Robin and Cherche? Frederick and Cordelia? Virion and Sully?"

"Robin has passed, but the rest are alive. Frederick is still around here, training the new recruits."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Lucina moved to stand again, walking down to look at Odin, before sighing, "Pray, tell me of Inigo's family."

-

Odin lay silent, Elise curled up next to him, with her head resting on top of his chest. They didn't bother to talk for a while, only tried to sleep. It was after an hour that Elise finally broke the silence.

"I like it here... much more than I do in Nohr." She said silently, looking up toward Odin, her hair framing her face, "Ophelia likes it here too... she finally got to see her grandmother, be it only a statue."

Odin grunted, looking down to his wife, as she started up again, "We could stay... for a while."

"Your duty."

"Duty? You forget, I'm the youngest. Xander has his son, it's not like I'm needed there for much." She responded, pouting slightly now.

He looked out toward the window, the curtain moving slightly in the breeze as he whispered out, "I guess we can stay for a few more days."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: SagesScarlet


End file.
